battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Beta/RC
As part of a toy line by HEXBUG, Beta was selected as a continuation and is very well represented with its sloped front and trademark hammer, resembling the Season 2 design of the robot but the hammer starts almost 90 degrees from the real robot's hammer starting position. However, this is likely due to the use of a spring to power the weapon and having the control board placed at the back of the toy, which also accounts for the lack of armor at the rear. Like the other HEXBUG RC robots, Beta has pieces that come off, namely three silver panels around the outside. Beta's hammer is operated in two ways. If the button is pressed and released, the hammer will fire. If pressed again afterward, the hammer returns to its original position. If the button is pressed and held, the hammer will fire then reset. Like the real robot, the toy is capable of self-righting but only when the hammer is not in the normal position. BetaRC.jpg|The prototype out of its packaging. BetaPrototypeSealed.jpg|The prototype sealed in its mock packaging. BetaFinishedRC.jpg|The finished toy. Differences from the Prototype 1. The final product's break-away pieces are much shinier than the prototype. 2. The prototype lacks the band around the center of the hammer's head. 3. The circuit board has color. Differences from Real Life 1. The armor is silver instead of dark gray. 2. There is no weapon support. 3. The weapon has a smaller range of motion and cannot help the toy self-right in all cases. 4. The weapon's main gear is lower. 5. For safety reasons, the weapon is much less powerful and thus cannot make the toy jump with every hit. Tips for use In the event that Beta faces a drum spinner, use the front wedge to fend off the attacks as the front plate is the hardest to remove of the three panels, plus it is the side where the hammer can attack. As Beta: *Beta's overall design puts it at an advantage against Tombstone and Minotaur as the front panel is the most difficult to remove and can get one or both robots stuck on top, allowing it to push them around and/or flip them. *The hammer can land hits from above, which can take off its opponent's panels and/or perhaps even hit the on/off switch if the opponent is inverted. Against Beta: *While Beta's weapon is powerful, it comes down to how accurate its hits are and will likely miss. Plus the weapon cannot self-right Beta unless the hammer is already in the fired position. *Beta's side panels are easier to take off so once they go, you can aim for the front panel but it'll likely have to be done from one of the two corners. *Resetting the hammer takes time as well so you can use that time to get in another hit or two. Possible Robots for Remodelling The very design of the toy allows it to be converted into a toy version of multiple robots, including ABC Season 1 Beta and even Dr. Inferno Jr. from the Comedy Central era. ABC Season 1 Beta: Simply change the hammer color to silver and paint the removable panels brown, making sure to modify the panels so that it better resembles the robot. You could also opt for the original design of Beta for Season 5.0 of the Comedy Central era, though this requires more work. Dr. Inferno Jr: You'll obviously need to remove the hammer and perhaps even the plastic cover over the electronics, in which case you may even have to make a new cover from scratch that can be screwed on. The panels can stay where they are and you can simply paint them black, add the graphics and extend the pieces lower to the floor. The arms and upper body will have to be done separately and you may not be having active weapons unless you're somewhat skilled at electronics. Since the back of the toy houses the sensor, that may end up being an extra challenge, especially since its slope is lower than the other three sides, not to mention the sensor must be well visible so that the remote can find it. Terrorhurtz: This may be the easiest of the conversions, given that Terrorhurtz is also a two-wheeled axebot. All you'd really need to do is modify the back of the toy, replace the Beta hammer head with Terrorhurtz's and maybe change the color of the body panels. Trivia *The toy's power button is the same color as the head of its weapon. Beta is one of only two robots in the BattleBots Rivals range to be paired with a robot it never fought in real life. *Coincidentally, the toy has an open spot in the armor just like real life but this is for the control board instead of the weapon support. Category:BattleBots Merchandise Category:Hexbug Toys